En Secreto
by zaRekPG
Summary: Cada sencilla noche del pasado mes, Nico y Maki se han escabullido de su sala común y se han encontrado en un armario de escobas en el tercer piso del castillo de Hogwarts. Hogwarts AU.


**Bueno, les traigo un oneshot cortito. No es mío, le pertenece a Number54 que amablemente me permitió traducirlo al español para que ustedes lo disfruten. Demás está decir que recomiendo que lean las otras historias de Number54, son muy buenas. Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Titulo Original: In Secret  
Autor: Number54 (Thanks for the story)  
Traducción: zaRekPG (O sea yo, Emilio jajaja).**

* * *

–Ah, mierda.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Acabo de recordar que dejé mi puta varita en la sala común.

– ¿Y te detienes solo para decirme eso…?

–Es que puede que la necesite, solo en caso de que esos prefectos me encuentren, por eso.

Era tarde en la noche dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, lo que significaba que los prefectos estarían en medio de sus rondas nocturnas por el castillo y los terrenos del mismo. Como los demás estudiantes, Nico y Maki se supone que deberían estar durmiendo en sus dormitorios, en sus respectivas salas comunes.

Sin embargo, estaban fuera, dentro de un armario de escobas, en algún lugar del tercer piso. Y era un lugar tan extraño como para estar haciendo esas "actividades", era muy conveniente para ambas chicas. No se encontraba muy lejos de la torre de Ravenclaw para Maki, ni tampoco muy lejos de los calabozos de Slytherin para Nico.

Gracias al cielo, ninguna de las chicas había sido encontrada y enviada a dormir por ningún prefecto desde que habían comenzado esos secretos encuentros, hacía casi más de un mes atrás.

Maki empujó ligeramente a Nico y comenzó a ajustar su actualmente suelta corbata azul con plateado.

–Además, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? La mayoría de los prefectos de los que me tengo que ocultar de camino aquí son más difíciles que los que tú tienes que evitar.

– ¿Pensé que tú y esa chica Sonoda eran amigas? –Nico preguntó, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en la pared al otro lado de su secreta novia.

– ¡Lo somos! Pero ella es demasiado estricta en cuanto a las reglas. Si ella me encuentra, me enviará a los dormitorios antes de que yo pueda incluso pestañear. Algunas veces desearía que fuera más como Nozomi cuando es algo de su propia casa.

– ¿No es solo Nozomi, sabes? Todos los otros prefectos de Slytherin son así también. Ellos pueden encontrarte andando por los calabozos en medio de la noche y mantener una conversación contigo como si nada.

–Desearía que los prefectos de Ravenclaw fueran así –Maki frotó su magullado cuello a través de su camisa sin abotonar con una pequeña sonrisa–. Haría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Nico también sonrió mirando la despeinada apariencia de la chica pelirroja, sintiéndose orgullosa del hecho de que ella era la única que podía ver a Maki es ese sonrojado y destartalado estado. La manera en la que cada cabello escarlata apuntaba hacia cualquier dirección inimaginable, la forma en la que su uniforme estaba colocado y a medio acomodar, y especialmente la manera en la que esos ojos amatista parecían brillar en la semi oscuridad –Maki había tratado de interrumpir muchas de sus sesiones durante el mes separándose de los candentes besos de Nico y lanzar _Lumus Maxima_ cada cinco minutos, así que las dos chicas buscaron a fondo en el armario y encontraron una vieja lámpara de aceite que les proporcionaba la luz aunque un poco tenue.

–Le hubieras dicho al sombrero seleccionador que querías estar en Slytherin entonces –susurró la pelinegra y presionó un corto pero sensual beso en los labios de la otra chica.

Luego de separarse, Maki comenzó a abotonar su camisa y a atar su corbata.

–Si estuviera en Slytherin, no tendría que preocuparme por esconderme en la noche para verte.

–Bueno, sí, pero no vas a negar que esto es divertido –Nico procedió a arreglar sus ropas, tomando la pequeña túnica que se había quitado antes, cuando su "cita" comenzaba a ponerse más caliente en el suelo del armario.

Maki se detuvo en mitad del arreglo de su alborotado cabello.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Romper las reglas. Escabullirte en mitad de la noche solo para ver a la gran Nico Ni. ¿Nada como eso para excitarte?

–No realmente –dijo Maki luego de una pausa y un pequeño suspiro–. Tal vez la última parte, pero lo de romper las reglas… no.

–Claro –La chica de coletas rio.

Ambas chicas continuaron vistiéndose en silencio. Nico nunca se lo admitiría a Maki, pero esta era la parte que más amaba de sus pequeñas "citas". Ella disfrutaba hablar con la pelirroja acerca de nada y de todo. Aunque siempre era ella la que más hablaba, sabía que la Ravenclaw la escuchaba y decía un comentario aquí o allá.

–Nozomi ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente –comentó Nico. Maki sonrió ajustando las mangas de su camisa.

– ¿Más extraña de lo normal?

–Su cabeza ahora está 24/7 en las nubes. Ni siquiera ha estado poniendo atención en Pociones, y es su clase favorita. Incluso el profesor Slughorn está preocupado. Creo que tiene algo que ver con esa chica de Gryffindor.

Nico recibió una mirada indescifrable de su novia.

– ¿Honoka?

– ¿Qué? ¡No!, No, no ella. Dios, no. La otra chica. La rubia. Ella es capitán y buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, creo.

La mirada extraña de la pelirroja se disolvió por completo al reconocer la descripción de Nico.

–Sé de quién hablas. Ayase. La única estudiante en esta escuela que consiguió la mayor nota en cada uno de sus T.I.M.O.S, si mencionar que también es prefecta.

–Tiene sentido. Desde que la llevé a ver ese partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin unas semanas atrás, ha estado actuando extraño –Nico miró sus uñas y luego volvió a recostarse contra la pared.

–Me parece amor a primera vista para mí.

El comentario de Maki sorprendió a la peli negra.

–Oh –sonrió– ¿No me digas que crees en esas cosas, Maki?

– ¡Nunca dije que creyera!

– ¿Y crees?

– ¿Crees tú?

–Vamos, yo pregunté primero.

Maki parpadeó lentamente y comenzó a revolver un mechón de cabello. Nico juró que logro notar un cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica de quinto año de Ravenclaw.

–Solo… no te rías de mí, ¿okay? Es… embarazoso.

–Nunca –Nico lentamente tomó la mano libre de Maki entre la suya y la presionó gentilmente–. Así que… ¿crees?

Luego de un pequeño silencio, la pelirroja suspiró profundamente.

–No creía en nada de eso… hasta que te conocí.

– ¿A mí? –la chica de diecisiete años habló en un susurro.

–Sí –los ojos amatistas de Maki trataban de no mirar los carmesí de Nico–. Desde que Kotori me presentó a ti y a Nozomi en el viaje a Hogsmeade, el periodo pasado.

Nico sonrió con ese recuerdo.

– ¿Recuerdas la intensa batalla de bolas de nieve que tuvimos después de eso?

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Había sido uno de los más emocionantes momentos en la vida de la pelirroja hasta la fecha. Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Nozomi, Nico y ella había ido hasta las afueras de la villa, para admirar la vista de la Casa de los Gritos. Fue cuando iban a regresar que Nozomi lanzó una bola de nieve por la espalda a Nico, y culpó a la pelirroja de hacerlo, entonces Nico respondió, tirando una bola de nieve a Maki quien la esquivó y terminó golpeando a Kotori en el pecho. Luego, todo fue mejor desde ahí.

–Sabes, mirando hacia atrás Maki –la pelinegra aclaró su garganta–. Nunca hubiera imaginado cuanto la estricta pero hermosa chica de Ravenclaw afectaría mi vida de esta manera.

–Como yo nunca hubiera imaginado cuanto la molesta pero tolerable chica de Slytherin afectaría mi vida de esta manera.

Nico sonrió, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la chica más alta.

–Eres una idiota –presionó sus labios contra los aún hinchados labios de Maki una vez más–. Pero te amo.

Maki sonrió y pegó su frente a la de ella.

–Y yo te amo.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les gustara la historia. Y para los que preguntan que casa es cada una...**

 **Honoka: Gryffindor**

 **Kotori: Hufflepuff**

 **Umi: Ravenclaw**

 **Maki: Ravenclaw**

 **Rin: Gryffindor**

 **Hanayo: Hufflepuff**

 **Nico: Slytherin**

 **Eli: Gryffindor**

 **Nozomi: Slytherin**

 **Gracias por leer la historia. Abrazos.**


End file.
